


Promise

by Kendall_howlette



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendall_howlette/pseuds/Kendall_howlette
Summary: The very small wedding
Relationships: Annalise Keating/Tegan Price
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Promise

Tegan opened her eyes right before her alarm went off. She sighed to herself and snuggled closer to Annalise. It was going to be her first day of work without her love for the first time in two years. Annalise resigned and had began to accept clients independently. She began giving her kisses to wake her her. She giggled when Annalise groaned and rolled over. “Come on babe.” Tegan said while hugging her from behind. 

“You the one gotta get up.” Annalise said pulling her covers up more. 

“You the one gotta make my coffee.” Tegan teased. 

“Girl bye.” Annalise said. Tegan was the morning person between the two of them.   
“I’m making coffee and getting back in bed.” 

Tegan laughed as she went to the bathroom. Annalise shook her head and went to the kitchen. She shuffled around half awake grabbing Tegan’s tumbler and putting her favorite snickers flavored creamer in the bottom. She wasn’t ready for coffee yet so she just made enough for Tegan. By the time Tegan came to the kitchen Annalise had just finished packing her briefcase and making her coffee. 

“Thanks babe.” Tegan said her early morning hazel eyes barely open. Annalise’s smiled to herself seeing her hair was still tied. While tegan grabbed her morning granola bar Annalise untied her hair and fixed her collar. “You always make sure I’m right. I love you for that.” 

“I can’t have you out there looking crazy. That comes back on me.” Annalise said softly she smiled softly watching Tegan take her first sip of coffee and do that little humming thing she does when she enjoys something. She walked her to the door and kissed her again before getting back into bed. 

She got up a couple of hours later, made herself a huge pot of coffee and went to her office. When they moved in they said they could each have their own office but Tegan couldn’t stand to not be around Annalise when she was working so her desk was on the opposite side of the room. It was a little weird at first for Annalise that Tegan wanted her around all the time but she had to admit she liked it. It wasn’t encrypted messages on her phone or changed logins every few weeks. She had full access to Tegan’s phone and computer. And Tegan could go through hers if she wanted to as well. Not that they ever did.

Annalise took a break and went to the kitchen. She sat at the island and opened a bag of chips. She heard her phone buzz against the granite and picked it up. It was a notification that an amazon package was out for delivery and a message from Tegan from a couple hours ago. “4 days” 

Annalise smiled before she replied. “What are you getting at?” She loved to aggravate the fiery woman. She laughed when she saw the text was read immediately. 

“First things first, I sent that like two hours ago. Second, really?” Tegan responded. 

“Kidding baby. I know what’s in 4 days. You can walk away now if you want.” Annalise responds half joking half serious. She was always prepared for the worst. 

“Girl we have a whole mortgage together! I’m in this. Are you?” Tegan responds. She was nervous and things were going too good lately she was hoping Annalise went against her nature of self destruction. She saw the text was read and the reply bubble was popping up then it would disappear. 

“Yes I’m in this Price. Scared as hell but here fully.” Annalise sighed when she pressed send. She knew that she had to talk to Tegan about how she felt but didn’t want to over text. “Can we talk tonight?” 

“Of course babe.” Tegan responded she was a bit relieved that her fiancée was still on board. She wanted them to put everything on the table before their nuptials. The rest of the day went by as a blur. She missed looking over to the office across from hers and seeing Annalise’s face. She began to think about going to work with Annalise. They were a force together. 

Tegan sat in her car for a few minutes when she pulled into the garage. She grabbed her briefcase and her jacket and headed into the house. The garage door lead to the kitchen and the smell of lasagna welcomed her through the door. “Babe?” She called through the house. 

“Hey” Annalise said coming from the bedroom. Tegan pulled her close and kissed her. “I missed you too.” 

“I like you home. I get dinner and hugs when I get home. You act like you miss me.” Tegan teased giving her a kiss on the cheek when she rolled her eyes. 

“You must not have been busy as much as you were texting me.” Annalise said taking her coat to go hang up. Tegan took off her shoes and padded to the bedroom. She found her comfortable clothes already on the bed waiting for her and raised an eyebrow. 

“Babe, you got the rona? My clothes ready and dinner cooking. Or have you been body swapped?” Tegan said while changing. 

“See this is why I won’t be nice to your ass anymore.” Annalise said walking into the room and sitting on the bed. Tegan tackles her to the bed they were both in a fit of giggles. Tegan kisses her before pulling her back up and holding her hand leading her to the kitchen. Tegan always tended to lead when they held hands and Annalise didn’t mind at all. Honestly she liked Tegan’s dominate nature. It gave her a sense of security that she was taken care of. Tegan Price wouldn’t let anything or anyone harm her. Tegan sat at the island and told Annalise about the current office drama and how she was conflicted about taking a case herself or assigning it to someone less qualified. Annalise fixed her plate and drink and sat across from her. 

“You not gonna eat?” Tegan asked sipping her wine. 

“It takes a minute for me to eat after I cook.” Annalise said, Tegan stayed on her about her eating. She had a tendency to forget to eat. “I’ll eat a little.” 

“Thank you.” Tegan said softly. When Annalise returned with her plate Tegan took a deep breath. “So...... Here’s the table.” She said placing her hand on the counter top. “Lay it out mama.” 

“Really T, during dinner?” Annalise asked.

“I’m not getting in bed and talking about it. And if I go to the couch I’m putting on ID channel.” Tegan said, her tone serious to let Annalise know it was now or never. 

“This is perfect. You’re more perfect for me than Eve was and honestly T, she set the standard.” Annalise said looking at Tegan for a response. She knew there was a bit of tension there. Of course the two women met. Cordial was the only way to describe it. Tegan made sure to make eye contact with Eve when she shook her hand while palming Annalise’s ass. Eve smirked at the shorter woman with narrow eyes, when Eve was ready to go that night she made sure to give Annalise a long hug and kissed her cheek. Tegan made sure she knew who the ass belonged to that night. 

“Well babe I’m the gold standard.” Tegan winked. 

“Why are you an ass when I mention her?” Annalise asked before taking a bite of her food.

“She’s my only competition. Robert, I dust him. Issac, I burnt him. Sam who? Eve..... is Eve.” Tegan said surprised by her honesty. “I’m not jealous of her per se I just see her as actual competition and I’m going to win.” 

“Baby I’m marrying you. Even if I could have married Eve I wouldn’t because I was not ready for that. How she treated me was the standard but you surpassed that. Promise.” 

Tegan nodded her head. She felt relieved knowing that Annalise was not about to drop the ‘I’m in love with my ex’ bomb. 

“But I need to know what’s our next five years looking like?” Annalise said softly. “Are we going for a baby or a cat. I don’t do dogs they are too needy.” 

“I’ve been thinking about that too.” Tegan admitted. “I see us still married, maybe our own practice, one kid.” 

“Our own practice?” Annalise asked 

“We can do it?” Tegan said confidence dripping from her lips. 

“One kid” Annalise asked. 

“One kid one cat two moms. “ Tegan grabbed her hand and kissed it. Annalise nodded taking in her words. 

“So your here with me still?” Annalise asked 

“Promise.” Tegan said interlacing their fingers 

That Friday they woke up late and had brunch. They walked hand in hand down town making light conversation. By the tine they looked up they were in front of city hall. Not that they hadn’t been there millions of times but this time was different. They locked their fingers together and walked up the stairs. 

“Ready?” Tegan asked softly. Annalise nodded and squeezed her hand. An hour later they walked out officially Mrs. and Mrs. Price. 

“Didn’t hurts too bad did it.” Annalise asked when they were walking down the stairs. 

“I’ll let you know when the morphine wears off.” Tegan said with a smug smile on her face. 

“Ass.” Annalise bumped her shoulder against hers. 

“You must have liked it a little bit.” Tegan teased and laughed when Annalise rolled her eyes before laughing. That’s her Tegan, crass jokes and all. She couldn’t be happier than she was right now


End file.
